Something Wicca Comes This Way
by AirForce
Summary: Prue, Melinda, and Patti grew up together but are reunited when they are given an old Manor that has been in the family for generations..now these once normal all-american girls will discover the family secert and their destiny.


Disclaimer: I dont own the orginial Characters I do own  
  
Pruedence Marie Turner, Melinda Anne Halliwell, Patricia Nicole Matthews.... Rated PG-13: for language and adult content  
  
I CANT SPELL LOL  
  
At a San Deigo Hosptial....  
  
"Dr.Matthews...paging Dr.Matthews to Pediatrics" called a nurse from the PA system   
  
as Dr. Matthews turns around to head for Pediatrics..she was the fastest learning Pediatrican Intern there was  
  
she went to the desk when she was tugged from below she looked down "Hi, Max" she smiled Max was 5 her one and only patient,..  
  
the doctors there trusted her to full extent and felt sh ecould handle his case..he was the constant always breaking some   
  
kinda bone kid ,but Patti couldn't be happier "Hi Dr.Matthews" he said shyly..but he knew if he was good he get a toy..  
  
Dr.Matthews always gave him a toy. "Okay..well take my hand and we can take that cast off your arm, MOm you can come if you want."   
  
she said lending her hand and loking bac at Max's Mom as she stood up to follow them.  
  
At a Boston Law Firm....  
  
"Halliwell..are done with the Marshall case yet?" asked Partner Jay Kenneths "We are doing closing arguments today sir." responded Ms.turner  
  
"Good....at this rate you'll be a partner in no time at all." said Kenneths as he smiled at her. Kenneths, stood up and adjourned the meeting  
  
To her family's surprised she became the Lawyer. Ms.Halliwell, walked down to her office and was startled to find the Marshalls in her office so early...but they're   
  
they were.. she took a deep breath and walked in to her office.....  
  
At the New York Times....  
  
"TURNER!!! You have a DEADLINE!!" shouted Tiffany Adams the Editor. "I've got it..here is my column!" yelled Prue as she ran to give her Advice Column to her Editor  
  
"'Bout time Turner..here take the humanitarian story of the week I want it done by next week," said tiffany as she walked bac into her office. "Yes, my first story!!"   
  
shouted Prue who became a Journalist just like her mom. She took it and ran to her office and slammed the door and hurried herself to work...  
  
L8tr that day in San Deigo, California....  
  
"Hi..Melinda", said ol' Will the door greeter "Hi,..Will." she smiled back at him and continued down the hallway to check her mail..  
  
"Junk,Junk,Bill,Junk, whats this?" she said as she went through her mail...she gazed down the hall and wave goodbye to Will as she headed for the elevator  
  
where she ran into James her reporter boyfriend, he lived 2 floors above her, "Hi..James" she said smiling down at her feet..her eyes a lot like her mothers "Hey..Mel" he said   
  
leaning in to kiss her on the cheek, something about him just rubbed her the wrong way but she just didnt knoe why. "uh you wanna come up to my place...?" he asked "Uh no thanks I like my 3rd floor room :)   
  
she smiles shyly and quickly gets off the elevator. She rushes to her room and opens the letter that sparked her interset "Hmmm.." she sighed "There is no return address.." she slowly opened the letter,  
  
A photo slipped out..It was of her mother with her two aunts....She bent over and picked it up, She then layed it on her coffee table and read the letter that was inside....   
  
To: Ms. Halliwell  
  
Frm: Tyler & CO. Law Firm  
  
The Manor on 1329 Prescott, has been willed to you by your mother Piper Halliwell-Wyatt and her sisters Phoebe Halliwell-Turner,and Paige Matthews   
  
Your cousins, Pruedence Marie Turner and Patricia Nicole Matthews have been issued a letter similar to this. The House and everything in it is yours   
  
and your cousins. You will have 72 hours to come to San Francisco, California to claim the house an, the itmes within it, and if you should come the   
  
house and everything in it, shall you not come the house and the items within it shall be auctioned off at Buckland's Auction  
  
A Mr. Morris shall and his son, Jacob Scott Morris shall await your arrival in San Francisco. Your time begins when you opened this letter. So you best be moving.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Tyler a personal friend of the Halliwells & Matthews.  
  
The Next Day at Tyler & Co.'s Law Firm, in San Francisco, California....  
  
"OH MY GOD MEL,PATTI!!!!" shouted Prue when she saw her cousins walk through different doors  
  
"PRUE, MEL!!! OH MY GOODNESS" shouted Patti when she saw her cousins..."PATTI..,and PRUE!!" shouted Melinda seeing her cousins  
  
All three jumped and hugged. From the main hall a man stood "Hey, Girls its Jacob Morris, Sry my father couldnt be here,   
  
he is sick at the moment." jacob said now embracing three happy women. "WOW, Jake oh gosh is it really you?" asked Prue who hasn't seen the guy in years much like her cousins  
  
"Oh, I hope he gets better", said Mel "Yeah, so do I, so um wow uh what do we um uh do now?" said Patti. "I'm great, and yeah I hope he gets better too, he said something like he hopes I get to knoe you   
  
guys a lot better..uh now we go to the head partner's office." said Jake tryin to answer all their questions. As they walk down the hallway to Tyler's Office  
  
L8tr that day at 1329 Prescott....  
  
The manor was old, and creepy lookin, it had been abandoned years ago....  
  
But, now it would become its old self again, filled with life and magic?  
  
All three girls walked in together arm in arm. "Man this place gives me the creeps" said Patti  
  
"Yeah..Well we were all born here apparently our mothers didnt have time to get to a hospital" said Prue jokingly  
  
"Ok, Lets go to the basement" said Patti "Oh no no way you go I am not goin down, there somethin about that place, that just eeps me" said Prue  
  
"Oh you big scaredy!" exclaimed Mel....Each of gurls crept down the stairs in the basement, and quickly went upstairs, Melinda took off to  
  
turn the fuse box on, Prue ran upstairs to the Attic while, Patti began dusting.  
  
In the Attic....  
  
"Wow!" Prue exclaimed she looks around and ands sees the the chest and it sparks some curiosity within her  
  
she ran over and dusted off the top and opened it. *creeek* the chest was very old and inside was a book  
  
it was called "The Book of Shadows?" prue said to her as she lifted the hugs and heavy book on to the floor  
  
she slowly opened it up and saw the 1st page she read aloud (cant remeber it but I knoe this one line from it)  
  
As she spoke the words the chandieler in the living room glowed blue, for a moment but know one noticed.  
  
"i call upon the ancient power to grant us sisters three..." "PRUE!!" shouted Mel she startled she quickly put the book back in its place  
  
The Next Day in the manor....  
  
Melinda woke up with newspaper stuck to her face. While Prue's hair stuck up like a porcupine. Patti's make-up was smeared.  
  
Melinda pulls the newspaper off her face, Prue fixes her hair ,and Patti her make-up.   
  
They had spent all night cleaning up the manor, bringing it bac to life. "wow, it lives" Melinda said   
  
laughing looking around her as the sun shined into the house, then a knock came to the front door.  
  
*Knock,Knock* "Who in the world?" asked Patti with a confused look on her face as she stood up, to answer the door.  
  
"WYATT,!" she shouted as she opened the door and saw him. He just smiled and hugged his cousin as he walked in to see the house good as new.  
  
"Wow this looks great!" he exclamied he was almost the spitting image of his father with the exception of his eyes,smile, and hair that was all mom  
  
Melinda was so excited to her big brother she jumped up and hugged him "HI WYATT!!"Whoa, Hey Mel" said just a bit startled   
  
as his baby sister nearly tackled hugged him to the ground."Hey Wyatt" said Prue when she saq him slwoly getting up to stretch, as she went over to hug him.  
  
"Now if only my brother Victor Dean can get his but over here will be fine." said Prue. She was born before Victor, she might had never been   
  
born had it not been for her Father's "love" for her mother. Then when she was about 6 months old her mother was with a guy named Jason Dean, he died  
  
before lil' Victor was born...and Prue's dad, well wasn't around for most of her life...until her mom died then he just showed up out of no where  
  
she ignores that part of her life as she is now beginning a new chapter. "Well Prue, then just look behind me to see what I brought. She turned and glanced behind Wyatt  
  
"Vic!!!!, Victor!!!!" she called his name she ran over and hugged him "oh how is my baby brother" she said in much excitement "Fine,I'm Fine" Victor almost struggled for words  
  
It had been nearly 3 years since they last saw each other. Prue smiled and walked to the kitchen, when she got this kinda vision thing, it was   
  
a boy that was going to get by a car. "Prue are you okay?" asked Mel as she and the rest of the gang went into the kitchen "Yeah, I'm Fine" she said not really sure of what just happened  
  
"Um..I'm just going to go to the store really fast, becuz there is no milk in here we got everything else but the milk" she said going for her bike that was in the Laundry room.  
  
"Uh..um ok" said Mel not really sure what Prue's rush was. As Prue was on her way bac she saw it, the car the kid and the street it happened on. "OH MY GOD!" she shouted as she   
  
pushed the kid out of the, car's way. The kid got away with out a scratch, Prue on the other hand broke her leg.   
  
At the Hospitial L8tr that day....  
  
"Um Pruedence Marie Turner..." Patti asked the nurse at the front desk "and you are?" asked the Nurse   
  
"I'm Patricia Matthews Prue's cousin" patti asked as the nurse chewed her gum and just stared at the computer screen.  
  
"She is in room A33 Ms.Matthews" said the nurse who had a brooklyn accent "Thanks" patti said on her way to her cousin's room  
  
Patti ran into an old friend as she went down the hall on her way to Prue's room. "Oh I'm so sorry" Patti said and as she looked up  
  
"Wow uh hey Eric right?" she glanced up at him as he helped her up "Yeah, its me good ol' Eric tanner." "Uh did you wanna get some   
  
coffee?" he asked "Uh..no thanks I'm gotta pic my cousin up she uh broke her leg" she said turning him down as she tucked her hair behind her ear  
  
"Then maybe I could uh take you out sometime?" he asked "jah..Yeah uh sure um how about this Friday at 7, pick me up" she said already   
  
setting the date. "Um ok where.?" he said looking like little school boy with his baby blue eyes that stood out on his tan skin "on 1329 Prescott" she answered happily  
  
he nearly choked on his breath "You, mean the creepy manor on prescott?" "Um..yeah that house has been in my family for generations" she said offended "you have a problem ERIC?!"  
  
"Uh no friday night at 7 on prescott then" he said trying not to piss her off anymore than she seemed....  
  
Meanwhile at the Manor....   
  
"Hey guys becareful with the vases" Melinda called out the radiant woman stood at 5'5 her hair was light brown with natural blond  
  
highlights, her eyes were a soft blue like her fathers but her facial structure was like her mother, or basically piper with   
  
leo's eyes. "Okay' said Victor taking the vases upstairs, when he tripped over, a untied shoe lace, Melinda turned around and in   
  
panic threw her hands, and everything around her froze, execpt for Wyatt who was on his way in ,and Victor who scratched his head and baced away.  
  
"Whoa, how did I?" Melinda asked Victor walked up the stairs and stared at the semi-falling to the ground...then he went downstairs, he stretched his  
  
arms upward, and stood-on his tip-toes when all of sudden he was in mid-air "HOW THE HELL!?" he shouted In Wyatt's panic he tried reaching for his younger cousin   
  
but instead he orbbed, just as everything unfroze and the box of vases fell to the floor. But, no one seemed to care as Wyatt orbbed bac down,and Victor   
  
floated bac down to earth. Just as Patti and walking on crouches Prue came in. "Prue, your nuts maybe you hit your head a little to hard on the Pavement" the two came   
  
in aruging some point as Melinda, Wyatt, and Victor smiled nervousliy as if they were hiding something. "WE ARE WITCHES!!" Prue said trying to make her point. "Look, come on!"  
  
she motined for all of them to follow her upstairs, but when they reached up stairs, the door was locked. "See the door is locked" said Patti as she waved her hand at the door  
  
,the door swung open. "What don't look at me it was Patti she must have telekenises" Prue said with excitement. As she ran to the chest and took out the   
  
Book of Shadows all 5 gathered around it.  
  
Meanwhile at Detective Tanner's office  
  
"The Brotherhood wants them dead Eric" said a man that had a hood that hid his face you could see bright red eyes  
  
"I knoe I'm meeting with one of them later this week I'm picking her up at the old Charmed One's house" he said revealing a hideous  
  
face covered."Don't screw it up Eric, The Brotherhood wants them dead before they can cause serious damage.  
  
"Don't worry sir, these witches don't stand a chance." said Eric "Do not under estimate them you forget who some of their fathers are."  
  
said the hooded man "Yes, I knoe the Elder's daughter and the Source's daughter." said Eric "AND IF they have recieved their powers  
  
you must defeat them before they go any farther" said the hooded man as he faded away into the shadows.  
  
Friday Night....  
  
"Wow, I can't wait to see him" said Patti as she came down the stairs "Yeah," said Melinda " My reporter boy-friend James Romanov is coming to see me" said Melinda putting her   
  
hands in her face "Oh honey." said Prue with the same concerning and comforting look as her mother "Whats wrong with him?" as she rubbed her cousins bac "He...He is I dunno he just rubs me the wrong way"  
  
said Melinda *Knock, Knock* Prue glanced at the door and Patti who was waiting for someone to open it for her Prue rolled her eyes and ran to the door "NO POWERS!" said Prue to Patti as Patti got ready to  
  
meet up with Eric. Prue smiled and opened the door "Hi, Eric uh..come in come in" she said ushering him into the house "WOW, Patti you look great" said Eric "Well are you ready to go out" asked Eric  
  
"Yeah uh sure." said Patti leaving with Eric in arm.....  
  
In the car....  
  
"Okay lets get this over quick" said Eric as his voice and face turning demonic Patti turned and screamed she quickly waved her hand and sent Eric throught the car  
  
to the next block she ran down to the manor....  
  
Back at the Manor....  
  
"Prue! Melinda!" Patti shouted "What!" both shouted running down the stairs "I think we have our first" just as she said it Melinda filled in the blank "DEMON!" "WHOA" Prue  
  
as she ran back up stairs with Melinda and Patti trailing behind....The girls rushed upstairs and their new demon not to far behind. Wyatt orbed in and Victor rushed in both trying to distract  
  
the demon giving the new charmed ones sometime to find. But suddenly the book floated from chest to altar and turned to a page and a spell was writen as the demon was getting ready to fire  
  
the words "The Power of three will set us free" began to sound the demon squrimed and and screamed in pain until BOOM1 he was gone in a flash of fire. "Alrite!" said Prue "Charmed Ones 1 demons 0"   
  
Wyatt and Victor got up and saw the demon was gone and simply said "P3?"  
  
At the Original P3  
  
"That was cool" said Melinda "I love being a ya knoe" said Patti winking and spotting a guy across the floor....Later at the Manor  
  
the fab 5 discussed living arrangements and all as Patti closed the door to their new Manor Home. 


End file.
